


double cheeked up on a thrusday afternoon

by mysafespace



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Consensual Fondling, Flirting, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sexual Tension, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26474461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysafespace/pseuds/mysafespace
Summary: The new communication manager is insanely hot. Hinata may or may not has developed a crush on him.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 181





	double cheeked up on a thrusday afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> a reminder that their personality here are not a close copy to their canon personality!

Hinata _usually_ likes mornings and the sun. Aside from the fact that every single person in his life has excessively compared him to the sun and him sporting bright orange hair doesn't make it any better, Hinata is fond of the warm air and how the sunlight felt against his skin. He had been a pale little boy during high school, but things change and another thing happened, and now Hinata is as tan as he likes to be. He got to admit that the amount of compliments he had gotten since his 'glow up' is quite the confidence boost. However, this particular morning is not as fun as his usual ones. No birds singing, no noises of porcelain plates clanking from the dining room, no sound of his little sister blasting Barbie music throughout the house. 

The moment he checked the time, first thing in the morning, he had forgotten that his family is, in fact, not home. As he sprinted off the bed, he recalled his mother saying that she'll be away with Natsu to go back to Miyagi for a couple of days. Hinata had pouted at the idea of his family leaving him behind for a holiday in their hometown. It is unfair and beyond disrespectful of his mother to plan a trip away before his approving, for personal, selfish reasons. Upon the announcement Nanami made during a Thursday dinner, Hinata initially wanted to be in his typical sulking behavior that consists of pouting and refusing to speak to his mother for at least three days, only to decide against it because Hinata swore he could not go through a day without eating Nanami's god-tier snacks and packed lunch. Though he is aware that he should be a responsible adult like everyone else in his age, he still blamed Natsu for his own failure to wake up early for work. 

❉ ❉ ❉

Hinata almost arrived late for work. Keyword, _almost_. He can't afford to be late anyway, not when Daichi is going to be standing by his desk, ready to whoop his ass at the mistake he has only done once in his entire time working in that company. He had run his way out of the train, probably bumping some creepy, gangly men in the process. Once Hinata finally arrived, he sighed a long, painful sigh once he plopped down his bum on the cushion of his chair. He is so beyond tired, only managed to put up a half-hearted smile when Yachi greeted him with a cheerful 'Morning, Hinata!', which is unlikely of him, but thankfully Yachi didn't pry. 

Lunchtime came in extremely late— only because Hinata is looking forward to it and has been completely half-assing all of his responsibilities but that's a talk for another day. His tummy is barking at himself for some actual food. Understandable, he hadn't had any food since, what, last night? A blonde lanky man who goes by the name Tsukishima Kei is trailing behind Hinata with a scowl on his face, grunting and voicing out his distaste for his friend who decided that it is right to drag him off his desk forcefully and _violently_ (he still lets Hinata do it anyway).

"For fuck's sake Hinata, I have some work to do—"

"You were watching _Jurassic World_ , Kei."

Blondie rolled his eyes. "Same thing."

Hinata rolled his eyes back, in a way that is mocking and a hundred times more dramatic, ignoring his very loved best friend as he tightened his grip around Tsukishima's wrist, an attempt to assert dominance, and yanking him to the cafeteria. The ginger beams like a fairy when he sees his other colleagues calling him and Tsukishima over to their table, dragging the blonde behind him even harder out of excitement. It is still a wonder to this day how Tsukishima, a man who expressed his loathing towards other people regularly, would let Shouyou touches him as far as holding hands. Seeing them together is always a sight no one can ever get used to.

Hinata stole the start to sit on the long bench. Tsukishima cringes when the ginger looks up to him with his infamous gay sparkly eyes, patting the empty spot next to him for the blonde to sit. His best friend's giggles sound like what glitters would sound like if it was a noise, the lanky man thought as he took a seat (unwillingly, of course) next to him. 

"So who's the Sakusa guy again?" Hoshiumi asked as he shoved an oversized piece of chicken katsu into his mouth. Tsukishima, having to sit right in front of him and getting the privilege of a front seat ticket to Hoshiumi eating like absolute pigs, made a face of disgust at the behavior. The younger man looked away, a move done specifically to prevent himself from saying anything remotely impolite towards a colleague he's not exactly close with.

Sugawara shrugged, "I don't know. I thought Akaashi talked to him." Which is true. Out of everyone at that table, Akaashi was the only one who had talked to the yet-to-be-known man. Sakusa was the talk of the day when he first showed up to the office, given his looks and the loftiness he carries around him. And when other people have shown their reluctance to start a conversation with Sakusa, whoever the hell he is, Akaashi had been the only one so far to approach the curly headed man for anything but a business-related talk. He is probably the only one who has such temerity to talk to the man without any care. Akaashi's slightly oblivious like that, or maybe he just simply doesn't care. as much

"He's a bit terrifying, tall and all, but he seemed polite and... put together?" Akaashi described.

Everyone is attentive to the new information of the newly employed man. Hinata, on the other hand, does not pay attention to a single bit. In his defense, this is his first eating of the day and his fruit salad is all in its glory, served gorgeously in front of him. Tsukishima looked away momentarily from Akaashi to his best friend, quickly to frown at the sight of the orange head messily eating his food. The blonde reached out to wipe the mayonnaise on the corner of Hinata's mouth with a tissue.

"Hey, can you not eat like a fucking animal?" If it wasn't for Tsukishima who said that, Hinata swears he would stab his eyeball with his fork for interrupting his lunchtime. No words can hurt him in the midst of his first eating of the day, not even Tsukishima's bitchy nature that has little to no effect on him.

"I haven't eaten my breakfast, you ass. Leave me alone, will you."

Sugawara, who was just motherly staring at Hinata, smiled at the bickering pair. He once asked what's the relationship between Tsukishima and Hinata, which Hinata had happily answered 'best friends!' before Tsukishima proceeded to smack the back of his head with his notebook before walking away out of embarrassment. If it wasn't for all the years they spent growing up together, Sugawara would've thought that they were, at least, some kind of two secretly-pining best friends who is as much of a coward as the other to confess. He then learned that Tsukishima is actually an aromantic, no surprise on that.

"By the way, where's Daichi?" Hinata asked, taking a break from all the munching and swallowing to turn his head to his senior.

"Oh, he's on the other table with his new friends," The ginger giggles at the playful bitterness that's evident in Sugawara's voice. "Hajime invited him to eat together since there are new employees and the managers are traditionally obligated to sit with them during the first couple days of work."

Hinata looks over to the other table Sugawara was pointing at. He spotted Daichi in the crowd of taller, larger, and slightly intimidating men, not that Daichi is any frail looking. He also sees Iwaizumi there, sitting next to Daichi with his legs crossed on top of each other. They all look like elitists, which is somewhat true, but Hinata doesn't want to admit that because inferiority is not something he's very fond of, having to deal with insecurities during high school. He saw some unfamiliar faces. He silently made guesses on which one is the Sakusa Kiyoomi everyone was talking about. 

"Sugawara-san, which one is Sakusa?" Hinata asked, curiosity sounding like a child asking their teacher for the answer to a math question.

Sugawara pulled the spoon away from his mouth at the question. He fleets his eyes to the table far away from theirs, back to Hinata. "Mhm, the one sitting across Kuroo, I think?"

And so Hinata's eyes were compelled to wander to the direction of the man who's sitting across the Branch Manager. He stares and stares again a little longer, then he realized, it's kind of hard to take his eyes off that particular man.

 _Holy crap_.

Why didn't anyone mention that the man in context is _that_ gorgeous? How could these people only talk about how this man was "unapproachable", but not about his pretty fucking face? Yes, Sakusa Kiyoomi does look somewhat creepy and intimidating, but that's only because he's so sexy that people can't help but feel intimidated by him! Not his fault that he's so hot! Hinata thought it was only because of the all-black outfit and the unintentional smoldering dark eyes. That Sakusa guy could easily pass as one of the gods from his sister's Greek Mythology book he borrowed (obviously not to thirsts over the ungodly beautiful naked men, nope, not at all). And his bicep, his bicep!!! Hinata cursed the man through his glaring eyes for not wearing his blazer, leaving behind a black, skin-clad turtleneck that shaped his muscles deliciously. Somewhen in the middle of alternating between glaring Sakusa and glaring his salad, Hinata figured that he shouldn't do this, doing what could only be identified as imagining things that scream erotica of a colleague he probably won't even talk to for the next years of him working in this company.

While Hinata is a bit too busy hiding his flushed cheeks and trying to multi-tasking-ly calm himself down, Sakusa's eyes met with his own midway. Hinata expected him to look back in disgust, or maybe look away, if he were to be kind for the sake of Hinata's pride, because who wouldn't get weirded out if a stranger is checking you out obnoxiously? One thing clear about Hinata is that he wears his emotions up his sleeve. It's probably very apparent that he's thinking about very, very rude thoughts of Sakusa Kiyoomi, and the man doesn't look like he's dumb enough for Hinata to fool—

Until he did look back at Hinata in— _not_ disgust. Instead, his eyes wander up and down the ginger's figure, like he's examining. From the bright, short orange hair, down to his face (Hinata swears Sakusa stopped at his lips for a couple seconds too long) all the way to his chest. Hinata burns in humiliation. He squeezes his thighs closer together upon the awareness of the traveling gaze of the man he merely knows the name of. Pair of dark, rich eyes traveled back up to meet with Hinata's again. The motherfucker _smirks_. The man Hinata couldn't even dream of having a friendship with, just smirks at him in the sexiest way he could think of. Suddenly Hinata feels like jizzing in his loud and obnoxious, yellow underwear.

Tsukishima interrupted. "Hey stupid, are you done making bedroom eyes with that dude on the other table or do you want me to leave you here alone?" Hinata hopes Tsukishima will eat shit for disturbing him from eye-fucking the man across the room.

Upon Hinata's silence, Tsukishima grabbed the redhead by the collar of his shirt. "C'mon, lunchtime's over."

The ginger missed the way Tsukishima glares at Sakusa as he yanked the ginger along with him. Meanwhile Sakusa, his eyebrows furrowed at the sight of linked hands of Tsukishima Kei and Hinata Shouyou.

❉ ❉ ❉

The next time Hinata saw Sakusa Kiyoomi was during lunchtime, again. 

(So far, Hinata had successfully avoided Sakusa Kiyoomi despite the latter's constant, lingering presence. But it always felt like the man managed to outsmart him perpetually, always present yet nowhere to be seen. Hinata is not that much of an eyeful person in the first place. He's even more surprised that he made it this far on avoiding Sakusa Kiyoomi. To be fair, not seeing the man for a long period of time torments Hinata in an weird, unceasing way.)

"Hinata! Over here!" Daichi stopped Hinata on his track. Cheeks still full of the sandwich he bought on the way to the office, Hinata's eyes landed on the man who was calling out his name. He gulped wearily.

In a normal situation which does not involve Sakusa Kiyoomi sitting across Daichi looking like he just got off the runway, Hinata would've skipped happily towards his senior, his second favorite senior (Sugawara would sulked if Hinata ever dare to call anyone else beside him as his favorite senior.)

Hinata stopped in front of Daichi, not wihout shaky legs and wobbly knees. "Hinata, this is Sakusa Kiyoomi," Daichi introduced. “He joined the firm, uhm, a couple weeks ago? He’s the new Communication Manager.” Kuroo jumps into the conversation, moving his eyes to look at Sakusa, “Chi- Hinata is another senior UX designer. Recently promoted. He works on the fourth floor with us.” Hinata glares at Kuroo for almost introducing him with that stupid chibi-chan nickname he loathed so much, Kuroo only shot him his infamous cheshire grin.

When the eyes of Sakusa Kiyoomi divert from Kuroo and fell upon him, Hinata felt goosebumps trailing on his back. What kind of normal person looks at another person they barely know with such... intensity? He doesn't take Sakusa Kiyoomi as the kinky type, not that he mind _(wink_ _wonk_ ). He felt redness bloomed on his cheeks, before offering his hand politely.

"Nice to meet you. Bokuto-san talks a lot about you," It is true. Now, Bokuto is loud and annoying and very unlike of anyone Sakusa would ever let into his social circle. But, when he get the chance to, Bokuto would ramble on and on about a certain orange-headed, vertically challenged man and how he is Bokuto's disciple since high school. Who is he to deny such source of information of a beautiful boy who caught his attention like no other? Certainly not him.

The tall, black-haired man returns the gesture. Sakusa Kiyoomi's handshake is firm and warm, the ginger thought. Hinata unwillingly let the butterflies swarmed in his tummy. 

Something about Sakusa’s smile being unfairly attractive punched Hinata in the gut and kicked him right in the shin. He is positive that it is too early to pop a boner from a mere handshake and a smile, but Sakusa is being so professional and so offensively hot and Hinata doesn't know what to do with his feelings.

"Uhm, Bokuto and I have been friends since h-high school, so yeah" Hinata felt like picking up a knife and just stab himself for getting too nervous halfway through his sentence and ending his sentence lamely. He also kind of wants to stab Sakusa for being way too pretty that he made him stutter his words like the cowardly dumbass he is. _Uh, fucking rude, gorgeous people and their stupid attractive face._

"No worries," Sakusa slowly let go of Hinata's hand, purposing to linger his hand on Hinata's. The redhead had to stop himself from whining at the loss of contact. "I understand why."

Hinata is not ready for the flirting and he felt his knees almost wobble again, for like, a couple seconds. His entire face is flushed and warm, he doesn't know where to put his hands. He bites the inside of his cheek to stop himself from saying something humiliating before muttering a timid 'thank you'.

"I still haven't caught your full name, though."

Hinata looked up to Sakusa, eyes dilated like a puppy. "O-Oh, it's Hinata Shouyou." Hinata mentally pat himself on the back for making the stuttered words less noticeable.

Sakusa hummed, looking down at the shorter male with his eyes a hint of playfulness and mischief. "Hinata Shouyou."

Hinata splutters at the mention of his own name coming from Sakusa. There's absolutely nothing innocent nor professional about the way Sakusa darted out his pink tongue across his lips right after he mutters Hinata's name. Like it's a reminder. The sound of Sakusa's voice went straight to his groin, waking up the little friend down there involuntarily. The blush on his cheeks only deepened. How can someone say a Japanese name yet make it sound like it's some french shit Hinata wouldn't even bother to try to pronounce? Sakusa's eyes wander around again, before stopping at Hinata's lips not-so-subtly. 

"Pretty name. It suits you." 

Hinata is in flame, literally and metaphorically. He is never prepared for this kind of instantaneous flirting. His face flushed an adorable, deep red and his lips just slightly gapes at how Sakusa is blatantly flirting with him blatantly, in front of his seniors. Everyone who has been silently witnessing the scene got their jaws slacked against the table. Who would've known the infamous Sakusa Kiyoomi is the flirting type?

"I think Sakusa just broke Hinata," Kuroo said while laughing. And as soon as he finished his sentence, Tsukishima came storming into the scene to save his best friend from this sea of predators looking at him like he's a fresh meat. In the midst of his blank mind, Hinata’s brain screams in joy as he saw Tsukishima in the corner of his eyes. The blonde let a frown etched his lips upon the sight of sly looking Sakusa Kiyoomi and his utterly stupid looking friend.

"C'mon, Hinata. I swear I'm not going to help you with your work if you keep slacking off." And with that, Tsukishima takes Hinata's hand in his before dragging the orange head out of Sakusa's sight. Hinata doesn’t know if he’s thankful, or disappointed that it’s the end of this interaction of him with the ravenette.

Sakusa isn’t particularly fond of this blonde, lanky boy, always butting into _his_ moment with the pretty boy who sparks interest in him like no one else. Sakusa shot the others a polite smile, before turning around, smile gone, and walks towards the elevator.

❉ ❉ ❉

It has been a pretty bad day, like the day where he woke up late and almost late to work is repeating itself all over again. The redhead silently cursed Daichi for making him the errand boy, as always, resulting Hinata climbing down the stairs to the 2nd floor just to get to the technical room. Now that Hinata think of it, it’s stupid how Daichi is making the UX designer - the goddamn UX designer, for fuck’s sake - going down 2 floors manually and without the help of the advance technology of a lift, just to get a copy of a document when he could easily order an intern to do so. Daichi had reasoned, multiple times now, how Hinata is the most obedient and less likely to hold grudges, which is kind of flattering if it didn't mean Hinata has to work his legs up and down numerous flights of stairs every twice a week.

Hinata really doesn't have any time to deal with printer that wouldn’t fucking work right now. He’s especially moody today, so moody to the point where Tsukishima's words are exceptionally hurtful and annoying and everything makes Hinata wants to cry out of frustration. He groans tiredly, fingers roughly combing through his orange hair.

"Hey, you good?"

The question almost went unnoticed, but Hinata always pays attention to everything related to Sakusa Kiyoomi. The redhead turns around to find the man who epitomes beauty, looking at him through his lashes as he leaned his weight to the door. The blush crept up to his cheeks, spreading all the way to the tip of his ears, before Hinata forced himself to look away from Sakusa. As much as he's a feet deep in love with Sakusa, he isn't in need of any kind of distraction at the moment.

"T-The printer isn't working. 'Mnot sure how to fix it." Hinata croaked out an answer. Sakusa approaches the younger male, removing his hands from the pocket of his slacks. 

Hinata didn't notice that Sakusa was so close until he felt hot breath against his ear. "Scoot away for a bit. I'll try to look at it."

Hinata embarrassingly jumped on his shoes, cheeks burning at the close distance. He quickly steps away from the printer to let Sakusa investigate, not missing the handsome chuckle Sakusa let out at the sight of his blushing self. 

(Sakusa manages to shift Hinata's pissy mood, except the redhead doesn't want to feel not pissy because Tsukishima deserves this asshole-best-friend treatment.)

When Sakusa took his position, Hinata took this as an opportunity to just admire Sakusa’s gorgeous stature. Hinata realized that he's at least 20 cm shorter than him. Standing next to Sakusa made him feel impossibly tiny in the most pleasant way possible, and Hinata is not even all that small. He works out just fine, though he never truly bulked up like those body builders, but the muscles are evident under the material of his clothes, even his bicep and shoulder would stand out if he wears a specific piece of clothing. Sakusa, on the other side, was a different case. His shoulder looks so wide in comparison to Hinata's in whatever he's wearing, chest all broad and steady. Hinata's mouth waters at the bulging veins under the skin of Sakusa's arms, they really got his mind wandering to the thought of what it would feel like to be trapped betwen them, nice and warm. The dress pants hug his legs sinfully, showing off the miles of his legs.

"You done checking me out yet?" Sakusa said with an amused smile. Hinata proceed to blush furiously and hung his head low, hands fidgeting on his front. "I'm sorry, S-Sakusa-san. Y-You just look really, um, good(??) i-in your clothes," _T_ _hat kind of sounds wrong_ , "W-Wait, i didn't mean that to sound-"

"It's fine, Shouyou. Thank you. You're quite attractive yourself," Hinata finds himself looking away shyly, not exactly sure what to do other than blurting out an embarrassing 'thank you' _._ _Shouyou, Shouyou, Shouyou._ Hinata tends shies away when attractive people like Sakusa calls him by his given name. Now he wished there’s a whole ass hole in the floor to swallow him away for embarrassment. Never once in his entire life had he gotten this heart-hammering sensation out of someone merely calling him by his first name.

Hinata is being almost unbearably cute, all blushy and nervous, Sakusa had to stop himself from kissing him hard against the printer machine.

"I think there's a paper stuck in there," Sakusa managed to break Hinata out of his daze. "Oh, so that's why it wouldn't work," Hinata trails off.

Though Hinata very much enjoy the sight of Sakusa bending over and struggling to get the paper out of the way, he felt slightly guilty for making Sakusa did the work instead. "Um, I-I can try to get the paper out. I'm smaller than you, so it should be easier for me to do it. But! o-only if you think--"

"Sure," Sakusa offered a gentle smile and Hinata wants to just melt into a puddle. Sakusa steps aside, letting Hinata take over the job.

Sakusa's not sure if he regrets letting Hinata to do the work or not, not when the beige fabric of Hinata's pants stretch against the curve of his hips so beautifully, cupping the round, perky butt in the most delicious way. The sight in front of him came off way too obscene than it intended to be. It's robably just his brain, leaving Sakusa feeling all hot and bothered. Sakusa is more than aware that the boy in front of him is borderline attractive. And yes, there has been several times where his mind has wandered way too far from what's appropriate. But seeing Hinata physically in such provocative position, back arching and the little wanton _hmph_ 's the younger man lets out as he tries to reach for the paper: that's a whole new level of survival Sakusa isn’t ready for. 

Hinata pushes himself back into a standins position, successfully snapping Sakusa of his train of thoughts. "There. I got the paper out." Hinata said proudly, shyly, looking back up at Sakusa with his adorable and timid smile. His eyes are sparkling as he shows the crumpled paper to Sakusa, as if he is seeking validation and trying to fish out a compliment or two from his crush.

"Y-Yeah, you did." The innocence reeking in Hinata’s words, Sakusa almost forgot that the younger male is literally just a man with the soul of a little puppy who likes getting showered in love and attention. Hinata beams so prettily, eyes glassy and cheeks tinted into what could only be a dusty pink color. This is quite the record, Sakusa isn't one to get easily attached to someone he only knew for a couple weeks.

A mischivieous little thought popped into the taller male's mind. He smiles slyly.

The orange head almost moaned at the feeling of Sakusa's large palm around his back, eyes shot open as he felt it travel lower and lower till it reached the small of his back. "I have to go now. Next time, you need help, just ask me, okay?" Hinata was going to say a polite thank you, for helping him, only for his eyes to widened, feeling the slow, tormenting pace of Sakusa's palm wandering south to finally stop to cup his hips, the curves fitting perfectly under his fingers. 

Hinata failed to hide a gasp as he felt the force from Sakusa's palm pulling him closer. Once they're chest to chest, Sakusa moved his hand upwards to wrap around the ginger's narrow waist only to pressed him further against his own body, chuckling at the sharp intake of breath Hinata took. Sakusa lowered his head to match his height with Hinata, lips brushing against the ginger's earlobe and hot breath fanning against the sensitive skin of his neck.

"Your butt looks really good in your slacks, by the way."

❉ ❉ ❉

Tsukishima spends at least 30 minutes in the bathroom, trying to rattle out the horror out of him as the scene of Sakusa Kiyoomi trying to get into his best friend’s pants keeps replaying in the back of his mind.

❉ ❉ ❉

It's a miracle to everyone, how Hinata manage to make Tsukishima let him into his apartment despite the blonde's loathing towards people in general. Tsukishima, through various happenings, has showed his distaste in people and social affair, successfully intimidating other people from approaching him. But apparently Hinata Shouyou was stupid and oblivious and couldn't read the signs for his life. Hence, their friendship.

Tsukishima watches. Hinata looks like he got a headful of thoughts he purposely trying to forget, or hide, from Tsukishima.

"Are we going to address the elephant in the room or what?" The blonde sat down next to his friend, before accidentally smacking Hinata’s head with a pillow to bring with him for comfort purposes.

"Are you calling me fat?" Hinata said, fully offended. Tsukishima just looked at him in disappointed disbelief.

"No, dumbass- you know what? Imma just, wait," Tsukishima placed the pillow right under his butt, "Are we going to talk about what happened this afternoon?"

Hinata was clearly not paying attention. "What happened this afternoon?"

Tsukishima has to use every bit of his self-restraint to stop himself from slamming Hinata's head against the wall. "Are you actually stupid or you're just playing dumb?"

Hinata stayed silent after that. He's not good at arguing, and he's absolutely not going to win one with Tsukishima as his opponent. Tsukishima rolled his eyes. Sometimes Hinata is so hopeless that Tsukishima swears there's no point of helping, like Hinata's a lost cause of stupidity. Why did he bother trying to help anyway? Tsukishima assumed it was the humanity left in him talking, doing the work. Helping Hinata does not benefit him at all but seeing Hinata all pathetic and dumb is what irritate him the most.

"You know, if you have an aspiring crush and you're not planning on fucking them, you should just search for someone new. Or like, at least, a fuck buddy or something."

Hinata foolishly choked on his drink at the suggestion, the mixture of water and saliva dripping down his chin is quite the gross sight, Tsukishima thought. " _No one's_ having a crush on anyone."

"So now you're going to act like nothing happened between you and Sakusa Kiyoomi in the technical room?"

"Nothing ha- wait how the hell do you know?"

The blonde man rolled his eyes. "I peaked. Duh."

"Well no shit, Kei. Of course, you did." Tsukishima is starting to think that Hinata is picking up Sugawara's sass and unsurprisingly, he's not very fond of the idea. 

Hinata looks slightly annoyed, why didn't Tsukishima come to rescue him from Sakusa when he had the chance? It's not like he's complaining about being in the same room with Sakusa, like hell he would, but Tsukishima had his one and only chance to finally fulfill his role as Hinata's bestest best friend and yet he decided to just watch Hinata in his most twink-est behavior towards a man they both barely knew of. The blonde rolled his eyes. "Anyway, my point is, if you're not planning to _get into it_ , you should just leave it at there before it gets messier."

Hinata frowned. "I still don't get what you're trying to say."

The truth is, Hinata understands where Tsukishima is coming from. There had been multiple occasion where Hinata fell in love with the wrong person, getting his heart broken in the process. Tsukishima hates it when Hinata looks broken and pathetic, mostly because he always doesn't know what to do to help, leaving Sugawara to come for the rescue.

Tsukishima eyes Hinata like he's the stupidest creation God had ever made, "Jesus Christ, Hinata, I was literally right there when the guy said he'd fuck you on that printer machine-"

"That is NOT what he said-"

"Then what the fuck do you think he's talking about?" 

"He was just complimenting-"

"Your fucking butt!!!! That's like, the metaphor of the saying 'hey, can we fuck?' but homosexual edition."

Hinata blushes and frowns at the straightforwardness. There's no way Sakusa Kiyoomi is interested in him like that. That man could literally pick anyone to bring them to his bed, anytime and anywhere, and Hinata is pretty sure he's not one of the people on the list.

"But he had no reason to like me." Insecure Hinata is the Hinata Tsukihima hates the most.

"Stop selling yourself short, Shou,” _Shou_ , “You may be uglier than me, but you're not that hideous. And stop denying your crush on him, you're literally acting like a blushing virgin whenever he's around."

"I am not! a virgin, i think you know that very well. Plus, there's no way he's attracted to me like that." Hinata reasoned, silently wishing that what he said was untrue.

"Your first is literally Kageyama Tobio, and he's ugly as hell so it doesn't fucking count. Also, you got allllll these men in line willing to take your hand for marriage and believe me when i say that i wish i was kidding."

Hinata frowns impossibly deeper, tilting his head to the side. "Who even are those men-"

"What, do you want me to list them all out for you? First, that guy - shit, what's his name again? - who's like, i don't know, your sugar daddy for the entire time you're in college?"

"Kenma was just helping me-"

"You think a multimillionaire CEO of his own gaming company would let a mere friend live in his luxurious penthouse rent free without any ulterior motive?" 

"You're just overthinking-"

"You know what, just shut up and don’t interrupt, okay?" This conversation is weirdly exhausting, Tsukishima thought. "That half Japanese, half Russian model, was his name Levi? Lay? Or what?"

"It's Lev-"

"Yeah, yeah. whatever. I don't care about his name. Didn't i say to not interrupt me?"

"You just asked a question-"

"Just- let me continue, okay?" Tsukishima looks like the girl from Mean Girls, Hinata thought silently. "Hmmm, oh! Remember your favorite _Oikawa-senpai~_ who went pro for Argentine's national volleyball team?" Hinata's face crunched in disgust at Tsukishima's imitation of him. Hinata did _not_ call Oikawa like that.

Hinata made a face of disgust. "Ew, Kei. You kinda sound like those girls from the hentai Hoshiumi showed me."

"That's exactly how you sound like when you talk about that narcissistic piece of shit, Hinata, so don't complain." Hinata pouts again at Tsukishima's remarks. "I'm pretty sure at some point Yachi had a crush on you back in college."

"She was a wavering lesbian! I was just there to help her figure whether she's interested in penis or not." There's nothing Tsukishima hates more than Hinata's fake innocent smile.

That sentence is actually kind of funny, if you _reeaally_ think about it, but Tsukishima refuses to laugh at something Hinata Shouyou said/did, except for his humiliating moments, of course.

"This conversation is taking way too long- anyway what i was trying to say, is that stop being an asshole to yourself. I've seen multiple cases of you being the oblivious fuck you are and breaking hearts left and right. You are worth Sakusa's time, if not more." 

(Hinata’s chest warms up at how friendly and kind Tsukishima sounds as he tries to make his _bestie <333 _feels better.)

"Are you sure?" Hinata looks like an insecure puppy and it's kind of cute. Tsukishima resents cute things.

Tsukishima offers an example, "Let's say there are a bunch of new interns in the company, how many people d’you think were actually trying to network, or were just hoping to get your number?” Hinata stayed silent. Hinata’s position in the company is not as significant as the one Daichi or Kuroo have. It doesn’t necessarily mean his position is not important, it’s more of the fact that UX designer is not that high up on the chart in terms of power and control.

Tsukishima smiles smugly at the silence of his best friend. "Exactly my point."

Hinata stayed silent for a couple more minutes, thinking. Then, out of nowhere, a very horrifying, earth-shattering, show-stopping thought popped into his mind.

"Kei..... you're not, like..... i-in love with me,.. right?"

Tsukishima slams Hinata's head against the hardwood of his bed.

❉ ❉ ❉

It was still early in the morning when Sakusa came in to visit the 4th floor, much to Hinata’s dismay. Having Sakusa around is a distraction as much as it is a blessing. Hinata often found himself staring into nothing as his mind thought about how nice it would be to have Sakusa’s lips on his, very not noble of him.

When Sakusa comes by, he was holding what Hinata assumed was a gift in his hand. Hinata wishes it was his hands Sakusa was holding instead.

“From boss?” Daichi, along with other employees, gape in awe as they stare at the box filled with expensive chocolate, all filled up to the brim with a nice pink bow wrapping around it and a ‘thank you’ note sticki on the outer surface. “What’s the occasion?”

“It was your team who worked hard at the last moment when there were some emergency changes,” Sakusa said as he hands over the box of chocolate to Daichi. “He was impressed that you guys managed to make it work, and it seems like it’s giving a significant impact on our revenue.”

“But, since when he’s asking favors from managers? It’s only delivering gifts, ‘could’ve asked someone on a lower position, right?” Daichi said as he watched Yachi and Sugawara ripped open the box and popping in some chocolate into their mouth. Daichi would’ve felt embarrassed at their behavior, but he figured they deserve it the most after all the hard work.

“No, I volunteered to help,” Sakusa replies as his eyes landed on Hinata who is slowly approaching the scene, asking Sugawara for some chocolate. “I wanted an excuse to come down here,” Sakusa adds. He watches Hinata loading chocolates into his mouth, paying extra attention at the little groans the orange head unintentionally made, they sound oddly, um, intriguing.

Daichi didn’t pay attention on where Sakusa’s eyes are looking at. “Oh? Didn’t know you like us that much,” The older man jokes.

“Mostly just Shouyou,” Sakusa shrugs coolly, smile fond at Hinata who chokes disgustingly in the middle of chewing down his chocolate. “But everyone here is fine.” _Means nothing_ , Hinata tries to convince himself. Sugawara instinctively pat Hinata’s back, damn his motherly instinct.

Daichi smirks, subtly. _Of course, it’s Hinata_. Don’t think he missed the blatant flirting between Sakusa Kiyoomi and his favorite, most loved younger friend. Daichi settles with laughing and playfully rolling his eyes. “Everyone is kind of in love with him, one way or another.” Sakusa smiles as he agrees.

When Daichi retreats to his desk as he sees a new email notification popping up in his screen, Hinata hesitantly offers Sakusa one of the chocolate cube. “Um, wanna try, S-Sakusa-san? You’re the one who brought it here anyway.” Hinata wasn’t sure what to call him, but he remembers Akaashi calling the man in front of him by ‘Sakusa-san’, so he copies.

The staring from Sakusa was a little bit too intense, or maybe it’s just Hinata who sucks at looking back to people who are stupid hot. Sakusa shook his head, “I asked to help because I was hoping to see you. You’re right here in front of me, aren’t you?” This time, the flirting was so much more PG-13 than the previous ones, doesn’t stop Hinata from almost dropping the chocolate he’s holding though. “But sure, since you asked so sweetly,” Sakusa gently took the chocolate from Hinata’s hand, chewing it slowly before cringing slightly at the sweetness. “A bit too sweet for me.” Hinata frowns.

“You don’t like sweets?” Hinata regrets offering the chocolate to Sakusa.

Hinata watches Sakusa’s eyes staring jarringly on his own lips, head tilted to the side and tongue darting out to lick the remaining chocolate on his thumb, gaze still on Hinata’s lips, unmoving. Sakusa mutter slyly, “Only if you’re counted as one.”

After the little smirk Sakusa offered to Hinata so professionally, he retreats and heads towards the elevators. Hinata’s mind is currently in daze, unsure to how to process everything, _the damn flirting_. His heart is hammering against his sternum, which is probably scientifically impossible, but it is what it is, right?

“You’re doing that thing again.” Tsukishima said.

Hinata turned his head towards the tall male, “What thing?”

“The blushing virgin thing.”

Hinata knees Tsukishima right on the crotch, before walking past a kneeling Tsukishima, who’s currently cupping his dick, towards his own desk. 

❉ ❉ ❉

Hinata really, genuinely love seeing Sakusa Kiyoomi. But not when he’s wearing his ugly, ratchet ass shirt (he’s pretty sure there’s at least 3 holes on the back) with periodic table of elements printed on the front, with an outdated, green short shorts to pair it with.

Hinata, all in the glory of his shortness, was tiptoeing, trying to reach his favorite box of cereal that’s stupidly placed on the top shelf. Hinata had reconciled long ago with the universe who had decided to give him not only lack of academic skills but also lack of height. His case is not that bad, clearly not the worse. In fact, 172 cm is not the worst for an Asian man. But when you’re constantly surrounded by six feet tall men who practically toys him around because he was so cute (short), being 172 cm tall is not all that fun. On top of that, he’s gay, for fuck’s sake.

When he felt a warm chest pressed flush against his back, he jumped out of shock. He was going to complain to the asshole responsible for stealing the only box of cereal left in the entire shelf, instead he squeaks upon seeing the face of the sneaky thieve.

“S-Sakusa-san?”

Hinata quickly forgets about _his_ box of cereal, mind going blank as he stares unconsciously at the man in front him. His cheeks heat up at how close the distance between them, almost knocking himself against Sakusa’s chest if it wasn’t for the hand wrapping around his bicep to stop himself from falling.

Hinata looks at the thick fingers around his bicep, pink lips gaping, before looking back up to Sakusa. “Sakusa-san, w-what are—”

“It’s Kiyoomi for you.” Sakusa offers a small smile.

Hinata nibbled on his lips nervously. “K-Kiyoomi-san,” Sakusa is going crazy at how cute Hinata sounds, “What are you doing here?”

Sakusa finally let go of the smaller man. “I was just buying groceries, as you can see,” there’s always this certain, particular smile Sakusa has every time he is going to say something somewhat flirtatious, he’s having that smile now. “But something very interesting caught my eye. ‘Thought I should check it out,” Sakusa shrugs. It’s crazy how he manages to stay all cool and calm in the middle of a flirting session, couldn’t be Hinata.

“O-Oh. Have you seen it then?”

“Hmm. The thing is right in front of me, actually.” There it goes, _the damn smile_.

Hinata starts blushing like a mad man. He never knows how to respond to things like _that_. He doesn’t want to just dumbly blurted out an ‘ _oh’_ , Sakusa deserves a better respond than that. But it seems like the way Sakusa’s lips stretched into an amused smile, there’s no need to respond verbally after all.

“Wanna accompany me buying groceries? A company would be nice, wouldn’t it?” Hinata silently nod, taking up the invitation.

After a long, light conversation exchanged between the two as they stroll around side by side, Hinata realized that the both of them is not all that similar. But what’s weirder is, despite the differences, everything seems to fit perfectly against each other. Hinata smiles secretly at the thought, is that like a soulmate thing? To be so different yet so fitting? _I’m absolutely marrying this man._

“Do you need a ride home?”

Hinata looks over and sees Sakusa smiling down at him.

“The bus works just fine this morning! So I think it’ll be fine,” Hinata politely declined in the most cheerful way. In a car with Sakusa? That’d be hot as hell, but Hinata tends to act like a dummy when stuck in a small space with his crush. Plus he’s not ready to reach that level of intimacy just yet.

(Hinata swears being in a car with Sakusa is not a big deal, shouldn't be a big deal, and yet here he is.)

Sakusa took Hinata’s hand in his, pulling the younger man along with him as they head towards the parking lot. “I’m driving you home then.”

Hinata splutters, “B-But—"

“I’m driving you home, Shouyou,” Sakusa clarifies, hands gripping pleasantly tight around Hinata’s smaller wrist. “I was asking as a courtesy expecting the answer I wanted.”

Hinata shudders at the dominance reeking in Sakusa’s voice. _Don’t pop a semi, please just don’t, at least not now_ —

Sakusa, like the gentleman he is, opens the passenger seat for Hinata, taking Hinata’s groceries to put on the back of the car. The gesture was nothing extraordinary, but it’s not every day an attractive man willing to go as far as opening the car door for Hinata, it’s the one and only Sakusa Kiyoomi on top of that.

The air felt cold against Hinata’s bare skin. He visibly shudders, hands pulling down his shorts with the hope to cover as much slightly tan skin as possible, only to flash more skin around the collarbone area. Hinata grabs the collar, pulls it closer to his neck. Sakusa watches, eyebrows knitted together at the sight. Sakusa reached out to the backseat, grabbing the grey sweater before bringing his hand back to the front.

“You can use my sweater. I already set the AC at the lowest, but I don’t think your clothes are doing the job to keep you warm.” Hinata looks over, kind of wished he didn’t, when he saw Sakusa’s eyes going up and down his body. He felt self-conscious all of a sudden, aware of all the bare skin he’s showing, hands curling into two fists on top of his thigh and his shoulders hunched in embarrassment.

Hinata didn’t budge, only looking hesitantly before hanging his head low again, away from Sakusa’s stare. Sakusa adds, “I wouldn’t forced you into anything that makes you uncomfortable. But I worry you’ll be freezing for the rest of ride. But again, the decision is for you to make.” Sakusa gives Hinata an encouraging, kind smile that melts all the tension in Hinata’s shoulders.

And so Hinata takes the sweater from his hand. Sakusa’s mouth invisibly waters at the sight of Hinata drowning in his sweater, the sweater paws seemed to add it all up even more.

Sakusa cleared his throat. “So… do you do anything else other than designing?” Sakusa Kiyoomi is actually trying to get to know him? Unbelievable.

“Um, I can do a handful of other things, nothing special though,” Hinata replies plainly, frowning when the words came out boring and uneventful.

Sakusa hummed. “I heard from Akaashi you have a little sister,” Hinata slightly blushes, chest buzzing, at how Sakusa seemed persistent on keeping the conversation going.

“Yeah, I have one. My only sibling, by the way,” Hinata tries to stop himself from rambling, “Her name’s Natsu,”. Sakusa looks over to Hinata from time to time before returning to the road ahead, gaze warm and fond.

“Natsu, huh? Seems like a cute kid.”

“She is! Well, she’s annoying, more often than not. But she is actually very caring once you get to know her better,” Sakusa watches as Hinata continue to talk about his little sister like a proud parent. Sakusa’s chest warms up at the sight of his crush babbling about his younger sister.

“Do you think she’ll like me?” _Do you think I’ll ever get to meet your family?_ is what Hinata heard instead. His cheeks blushed a pretty pink, looking up to the man timidly. “I-I think she will! She likes handsome guys and you’re lucky you’re very, u-um— yeah.”

 _Stupid_. So incredibly stupid. Stupid Shouyou and his stupid gay monkey brain. Fucking disastrous piece of shit. Obnoxiously foolish--

Sakusa’s lips stretched into an amused smile, cocking his head to the side. He never thought embarrassment's a good look on anyone until Hinata. “Handsome, huh?”

Hinata went panic, only a little, when he realized what he just said. In his defense, Sakusa _is_ indeed (very extremely) handsome, and as far as he knows Natsu is still straight, so he didn’t feel as guilty about admitting it. But out loud??? In front of Sakusa??? Hinata wished it was possible to invisibly punch yourself in the face for being an embarrassing mess.

“U-Uhh, y-you kinda are handsome, Kiyoomi-san! Wait, n-not kinda. Y-You are—,” Hinata splutters nervously. “God, I’m so s-sorry, Kiyoomi-san. I didn’t mean—”

Sakusa laughs. “It’s fine, Shoyou.”

“You look pretty when you’re embarrassed anyway. I like it.”

The blush on Hinata’s cheeks intensifies. He looked away to hide his face, which obviously didn't work, bangs falling against his forehead prettily.

Hinata wasn’t paying attention the next few seconds, until he felt a warm but rough palm on top of his thigh. Hinata visibly jerks in his seat, the palm quickly removed itself from his thigh.

“Sorry, Shouyou, I didn’t mean to—”

“N-No! It’s fine,” Hinata wasn’t sure how confidence suddenly came to him. He hesitantly wraps his fingers around Sakusa’s wrist, guiding it back to his thigh, cheeks burning in the process. Sakusa's eyes dilated upon the action. “I was surprised! That’s why I jerked… I guess.” Hinata adds again, “I like it when you.. u-um—”

Sakusa waits for Hinata to end his sentence _properly_. “You like it when I what?” Sakusa is teasing, Hinata sits there in shame. “Finish you sentence, baby.”

 _Baby baby baby._ Hinata shivers as Sakusa’s hand squeezed his thigh before slowly, _tormenting_ , going north, only stopping once the hem of his shorts was pushed back just slightly. His thumb is drawing imaginary circle on the inner thigh, the orange head used up all the energy left in him to stop himself from moaning. For a second, he really thought Sakusa is going to take off his shorts and wrap his strong fingers around his dick, jerking Hinata off right then and there. Hinata pouted, knowing that that scenario is unlikely to happen.

Hinata couldn’t stop himself from looking at the large palm, watch it move provocatively. “Like it when you…” gulps, “When you touch me…”

“Oh?” The fingers crawl dangerously north, pushing past his shorts in the process. The hand finally stops wandering, only to grip tighter on Hinata’s thigh for a few second way too early for his liking, drawing a breathy gasp from between Hinata's lips. Sakusa sneakily slipped his pinky into the gap between the thigh and the shorts, disappearing under the fabric. Hinata felt Sakusa’s pinkie and the neatly trimmed nail clawing on the soft flesh of his inner thigh ( _'G_ _ood to know he’s even softer on the inside'_ , Sakusa thought), dangerously close to his groin.

Hinata thinks, before wishing he didn’t because now the negative thoughts are on their way to swarm his mind with sad, upsetting scenarios. Normally, Hinata wouldn’t let anyone touch him the way Sakusa is touching him right now. But something about Sakusa switched the button Hinata, turning the redhead all putty and complaint under his touch. What even worse is that, Hinata couldn’t stop thinking about how a relationship with Sakusa would be, yet he didn’t know what Sakusa is thinking exactly. It’s almost as if Hinata is here with everything in line, and Sakusa has the option to bolt out of the room once he had his fun. Is the guy even gay? God, Hinata's a foot deep in shit.

Maybe he should consider what Tsukihima said the other day. _To find somebody else before things got messier._

❉ ❉ ❉

When Sugawara showed the clothes he was planning to force Hinata into, to say that Hinata was terrified is an understatement.

The jeans — correction: Daichi’s jeans that are far too small for his god-sculpted thighs— were hugging his legs slightly too tight for comfort. Sugawara had waved it off, saying that the jean’s not that tight ( _“Trust me, Hinata, this is nothing compared to the ones that actually fit Daichi,”_ Sugawara said, Hinata just frowns deeper in response) then proceeded to call Hinata a cowardly pussy, which, in a normal circumstance, would hurt his feelings but he knows Sugawara hadn’t meant that to harm him. But what’s even worse, is the very, very thin sweater that draped over Hinata’s shoulder like it’s about to be blown away by the wind. The redhead silently admitted that the combination is not as bad, could’ve been worse in so many ways. But for an event that is organized by the company? Absolutely not.

“But the sweater is see-through!” Hinata whines out his complain.

Sugawara rolled his eyes at his favorite kouhai. “It’s not _that_ see-through. And if it makes you feel better, it makes your nipples looks cute!”

Hinata almost barked out a laugh, but didn't only because he doesn't want Sugawara to get the idea that he had finally given in to the senior's order. “Did you just platonically compliment my nipples?”

“Well, they are cute nipples. Not that I’ve seen many,” Sugawara shrugged with an innocent smile. Hinata knew he had chosen the right person as his favorite senior.

“Anyway, I really can’t wear this to a company’s event.” Hinata mimicked the smile Sugawara had given him, pushing away the article of clothing away at least at 1 meter distance.

“First of all, it’s a _party_ , not just any regular event. And the party is literally being held in a club, Hinata, might as well dress like you’re going to one. Second of all, we all know a handful of people who probably dress _worse_ ,” Sugawara quoted with his fingers. 

(Hinata frowns, because meanwhile there _are_ people who will probably dress more revealing than he is, they look confident and comfortable in it. Like it’s their second skin. Hinata doesn’t have the courage to wear tight skinny jeans and a see-through, black cotton sweater like it’s his second skin.)

Sugawara added, “Plus, you can’t impress a crush with old, rusty college sweater and shabby sweatpants.”

Hinata wants to argue, wants to decline so Sugawara would stop forcing him into these clothes. But he has always been a people pleaser, always one to comply and obey. Well, only partly. The other part is, what Sugawara just said. _To impress the man of his dream._ The idea of having the attention of Sakusa Kiyoomi solely for him, to be watched the whole entire night, to be throwing sneaky glances across the room only to find the raven black-haired man looking at him secretly, _hungrily,_ in the middle of a conversation with all the higher-ups. The thought stirred something in the pit of his stomach, all of those butterflies and shit. Maybe this can do him some good after all.

Hinata fakes a pout as Sugawara dragged him out of Tsukishima’s bathroom, yes, Tsukishima’s. Of course, not without Tsukishima refusing to give them a ride very rudely, Sugawara, Hinata, and Hoshiumi are there for a ride to the party with the blonde’s car.

“Jesus, Hinata. If I knew you were out for blood, I would’ve worked harder on my fit,” Hoshiumi said as his eyes rake over Hinata up and down.

“Shut up, Kourai,” Hinata looked away with pink cheeks. Hoshiumi had laughed at Hinata’s adorable antics, before twisting his face into something playful an teasing. “Aww, is baby shy because he’s showing his body?”

Hoshiumi and Hinata bicker like they’re siblings, quite fitting actually for their similar height. But despite the obvious platonic teasing, Tsukishima still smack the back of Hoshiumi’s head despite being the younger of the two, just because he wants to (read: because he’s the _only_ one allowed to tease Hinata like that.)

“Are you housewives done dolling up yet? Because the party has started about 15 minutes ago and I’m really not in need of Daichi’s lecturing.” Sugawara playfully rolled his eyes at the blonde lanky boy’s attitude. Hoshiumi seemed to have participated with Sugawara in toying with Tsukishima’s patience, letting out a cackle at the sight of (sulking)Tsukishima stomping his way out of his own apartment, car key dangling on his slender fingers. Hinata following them from behind.

When they arrived, the place reeks alcohol, leaving Hinata scrunching in distaste. Sugawara has a protective grip around Hinata’s wrist, keeping the younger man close to his side like a hen protecting its chicks. Hinata had his own eyes lowered to the ground, away from the eyes of the people who’s looking at him weirdly.

Hinata saw his friends group crowding on one of the pool table there. Hinata is visibly stunned upon the sight of Kuroo having his arms around Daichi, mouth centimeters away from Daichi’s ear as he whispers words Hinata couldn’t hear, _don’t_ want to hear. Hinata saw the fond and genuine smile stretching Daichi’s lips, cheeks tinted into a soft pink color. Since when they’re a thing anyway?

Sugawara pulled Hinata out of his own thoughts, hands dragging Hinata along to the bar. Sugawara pushed Hinata into the seat between Tsukishima and Hoshiumi. Hoshiumi shot the younger one a brotherly, playful smile, his arms reached out to drape over Hinata’s shoulder.

“Here. It’s just wine so it shouldn’t be that strong.” Hoshiumi pushed a glass containing wine towards Hinata’s direction, offering a gentle smile. The slightly taller male settled his hand around Hinata’s waist, providing the comfort of an older brother Hinata never had. Hoshiumi can be a bit handful at times, but he could be a great sibling substitute when he feels like being less of prickly shit. He’s probably the only ones that could make Hinata keep his strings loose, the other is Tsukishima, of course.

Hinata took a sip, savoring the sweetness dancing on his taste buds. His back twitched, feeling the sudden uncomfortableness of being watched.

“That Sakusa guy has been staring at you.”

Hinata’s eyes widen, turning his head around to see _who’s watching him again_. His heart hammered against his rib as his eyes met with Sakusa’s dark ones. The intense gaze sucked the air out of Hinata’s lungs, leaving him breathless for a couple second before steadying his breathing once more. Hoshiumi’s hand slides lower, just above the hip, before wrapping around the flesh firm and a good tight.

Hoshiumi unexpectedly leaned forward, mouth almost brushing against the heated skin of Hinata’s earlobe. Hoshiumi’s finger curled slightly tighter around his lower waist, pulling Hinata impossibly closer.

“K-Kourai—”

“Shh, I’m just trying to rile him up. You can thank me later.”

Hinata watches Hoshiumi’s eyes, how they gleam in mischief as they keep a steady stare with Sakusa’s ones, challenging, knowing well that the black-haired man is watching their every move. Hinata felt blood rushing to his cheeks, back twitching under the attention of the man across the room.

Later that night, Hoshiumi had decided to leave Hinata alone to the dancefloor to join their friends. Hinata has yet to see the boss, which he is thankful for because keeping a conversation polite and professional while simultaneously being slightly more than tipsy is harder than it initially seems like.

“Are you going to keep drinking wine for the rest of the night? Or do you want me give you recommendations to switch it up?”

Hinata looked up to the barista in front of him.

“Uhh, I didn’t bring extra money—”

“This one is on me.”

The smile that was thrown to Hinata was friendly and almost flirty. Hinata doesn’t really know how to respond to that.

“On you? Why?”

“There are only a few things I wouldn’t do for a pretty face,” the unknown barista giggled at the sight of the redhead blushing all the way to the tip of his ears. “You look like you need to loosen up anyway.”

Hinata didn’t pay attention, didn’t notice the deft hands of the barista, mixing up a drink as his eyes never once leave Hinata’s face. Hinata stares in awe at how _familiar_ the barista with his hands and the cups.

“I didn’t take you as someone who’s extremely fond of alcohol, but this should be alright.” He pushed a filled glass to Hinata, offering a kind smile.

“Thank you, um,”

“Matsukawa Issei.”

Hinata smiles. “Thank you, Matsukawa-san.”

Hinata took a sip, the liquid left a pleasant, burning trail down his throat. He brings the rim of the glass to his lips once again, except this time his lips only open and nibble on the glass, feeling more and more of sobriety leaving his system. Hinata shot Matsukawa a smile, a silent thank you as he watched Matsukawa walked further away to serve another drink.

“Hey.”

Hinata turned his head, finding the presence of the man of his nightly (wet)dreams sitting next to him, chin tucked on the palm of his hand as his eyes bore into Hinata’s ones. Hinata has always been a blusher, but it became even more inevitable now that Sakusa Kiyoomi is always around, lurking. It’s like it only took Sakusa to merely breath, to melt Hinata into a puddle of mess at the floor.

“Hi, Kiyoomi-san.”

The words came out shy and adorable. Hinata’s cheeks are painted a natural pink, looking impossibly fluffier and plushier. Sakusa’s chest warms up at the sight, aware that Hinata is probably way more than just tipsy. “How’ve you been holding?”

“O-Oh, it’s been great! I guess. The drinks are really good.” Hinata slapped himself mentally for letting his words got timid half way. Sakusa tilts his head to the side, a knowing smile stretched his lips.

“Hmm, figured.” Sakusa looks away for a second, pleased to have Hinata’s eyes watching, staring intently at his littlest movement.

“Figured?” Hinata looks like a confused puppy when he tilts his head like that, Sakusa fought the urge to kiss him then and there.

Sakusa hummed a yes with his voice in low register, deep and almost grumbling, sending goosebumps all the way to Hinata’s back. “Saw you with that shuttlecock boy. Must have been a great, _great_ time, huh?”

Hinata felt his heart sinks at the sarcasm reeking in Sakusa’s words. He recalls the feeling of Hoshiumi’s warm hand on his waist. _Just trying to rile him up_ , Hoshiumi’s words ringing in the back of his mind _._

It could easily pass as playful and teasing, the words Sakusa just said, but Hinata knew better. He _should_ know better, when Sakusa was basically glaring holes into Hoshiumi’s backs, ready to throw a punch or two. The thought of Sakusa being disappointed in him leaves a bitter feeling on his tongue, yet still unable to pinpoint why exactly should he be upset when he’s not obligated to keep Sakusa happy. _Maybe he just wants to be good for him_. Hinata seeks out the feeling of being complimented by the man who’s older than him by 2 years, before then pushing the desire away and focus again to the man in front of him.

“Why’d it matters to you?”

That was not a challenge, nor it is a rude remark, instead, a genuine question. The question ignites something in Sakusa he couldn’t precisely identify, but he still answers.

“I’m not exactly one to share, but since we are _yet_ to be anything beyond fellow colleagues, I’ll let it slide.”

Sakusa sounds incredibly hot when he’s all possessive and territorial. Like a dog pissing ona streetlight to mark its territory except Sakusa is not a dog and that is such a badly-chosen metaphor. Hinata felt the urge on his toes to flung himself into Sakusa’s embrace, clutching tightly around his stupidly broad and wide shoulder while saying _I’m sorry I didn’t mean to make you upset please don’t be mad I love you_ — but of course he didn’t do that. Hinata silently wishes he was drunk enough to do such, _brave_ thing.

The redhead breathes shakily, “I-If you had let it slide, then why’d you look so angry?”

Now this is a challenge. They both know the answer to that. The flirting and the not-safe-for-work touching speak for themselves, don’t they? But Hinata still wants to know, he still wants to hear the obvious answer coming right out of Sakusa’s ridiculously pretty mouth, just for the sake of validation and anxiety.

“Did I?” Sakusa raised an eyebrow, eyes gleaming playfully at Hinata. “I was just trying to make it clear that you’re not a free game.”

The words bore a hole in Hinata’s brain, settling in for the rest of eternity. For once, he’s not all oblivious and stupid and dense, not too slow at picking up ulterior meanings from a sentence.

Hinata was unable to reply, feeling the blush slowly spreading all the way to his neck and collarbone. He knew Sakusa is looking at him, probably looking amused and pleased at the reaction Hinata had offered. Hinata hesitantly picked up the halfway-empty glass once more and bring it to his lips.

“You look great, by the way.”

Hinata spluttered, the compliment works as a reminder that he’s indeed wearing an almost see-through cotton long sleeve shirt that shows way too much skin for his liking (but he didn’t mind if it’s Sakusa Kiyoomi is the one looking, only him). Hinata stayed silent for a couple second just to refrain himself from saying something embarrassing. “T-Thank you. You look good too, Kiyoomi-san.”

The rest of the night pass by like rather quickly. Maybe because Sakusa had spent it with his crush (the first crush he’s willing to pursue romantically in his entire 26 years old life) and the redhead turns out to be more entertaining when he’s drunk, not that he was uninteresting when he’s sober. Sakusa is never one to keep up a conversation more than what’s necessary, and yet, all because of Hinata Shouyou, his personality took a 360 degrees turn into something the high schooler Sakusa Kiyoomi would despise.

“How are you planning to get home?”

Hinata looks up, due to the increasingly small gap between them. “Tsukishima… will drive me,” Hinata stopped, eyes droppy and body slowly losing its balance, “… I think.”

“Wanna come over?”

Despite the offer being innocent and genuine, sober Hinata would definitely took the offer inappropriately. Had Hinata been sober, he would have to walk around with a rock hard dick between his legs just because of Sakusa's seemingly inappropiate offer, and still politely decline. Except he is now drunk and staying over at Sakusa’s apartment sounds more inviting than his mom’s wondrous meat buns. Who wouldn’t say no to that, anyway? Hinata, apparently.

“Okay.”

The truth is, the alcohol is slowly getting into Sakusa. Thinking about the distance from the club to Hinata’s home alone is making him feel beyond lazy, but he still wants to be the one driving Hinata home. The things that he would do for the boy (man is probably more fitting, according to Hinata’s age, but boy sounds cuter and Hinata is so disgustingly adorable so Sakusa thought boy suits Hinata better) in front of him is almost limitless. Hinata Shouyou is probably the only one that could make Sakusa Kiyoomi goes above and beyond, just to see that smile one more time.

❉ ❉ ❉

Sakusa didn’t know what happened leading into this, into Sakusa having a lapful of Hinata Shouyou, who’s now drunkenly grinding his crotch into Sakusa’s toned stomach.

He does remember, however, when Hinata moved his arms away and slotting himself into Sakusa’s embrace, pulling his arm to wrap around his own waist. He remembers, moments ago, how Hinata pressed his nose into his pit and inhaled the cologne, sighing dreamily as he turned back to lay his head against Sakusa’s right pectoral. He awfully remembers how Hinata’s eyes never once left his lap, until he finally looks up only to ask, “Can I sit on your lap?” with his eyes shimmering into what could only be puppy eyes and pouty lips. Sakusa remembers the fairy-like giggles that escaped Hinata’s mouth as he moved to sit on his lap with a lazy, child-like smile. Sakusa remembers how his fingers wrap around Hinata’s hips instinctively, momentarily going up and down his side, enjoying the dip of the waist he’s holding.

They started kissing sometime after Hinata is seated on Sakusa’s lap. He doesn’t remember who kissed who first. Was it him? Maybe, but it’d take a lot more of liquor to make him drunk enough to kiss someone without asking for consent (and double-checking their hygiene). Was it Hinata, then? Probably. But he honestly could care less about who initiated it, not when Hinata’s lips trigger a foreign euphoria into his system, so soft and warm against his own. Sakusa had meant to kiss the person on his lap breathless, and so he did. His arms circle Hinata’s waist to pull the redhead closer, feeling a much smaller hand than his own cradling his prominent jaw, another one scratching against the short-trimmed hair of his nape. Sakusa felt pride when Hinata gasped for air as soon as they pulled away, hot minty breath fanning against his face.

It was an accident, really, Sakusa accidentally bucked his hips into Hinata’s ones, had forgotten the fact they’re as close as crotch to crotch. He did a great job on gulping down the deep rumble from his throat. Hinata, on the other hand, had his eyes shot open at the barely-enough sensation, the little moan he let out audible to Sakusa’s ears.

Sakusa’s memory stopped working after that. His mind is occupied, head full of the thought of Hinata and Hinata only. His mouth presses flushed against the heated skin of the redhead’s neck, working open mouthed kisses and nibbles on the flesh here and there. The raven-haired man has his hands on the younger male’s hips, guiding them to move and grind against his own. Smugness washes over him as needy moans and little gasps never once to spill from Hinata’s mouth, some louder than the other.

Hinata slightly pulls away, eyes blinking reluctantly. “A-Are you going to fuck me, Kiyoomi-san?”

Sakusa never expected such foul words would come out of a man like Hinata. He instead expected Hinata to use a different term when referring to sex, but it’s the last thing he could honestly bother himself with. An image of Hinata laying in _his_ bed, as bare as the day he was born flashes briefly on his mind, not that he knew how Hinata looks like naked. Sakusa then imagines, Hinata would be panting and moaning out his name out of desire, his eyes would roll to the back of his head as pleasure jolts his body again and again. But—

“No.”

Sakusa chuckles almost automatically at the crestfallen expression on Hinata’s face. The older man swears Hinata’s lips wobble and his eyes watering, like he’s about to cry.

“W-Why?” asks Hinata, sounding so insecure and disappointed.

Sakusa smiles a warm smile, bringing a hand to Hinata’s face to caress the soft, rosy cheeks. “We’re taking things too fast, baby. I want to at least take you on one date before i fuck you into the mattress.”

Hinata moaned at that. God, Sakusa and his way with words. The redhead is far too drunk to be embarrassed, ignoring his attention-seeking boner is a harder task. Hinata puffs out his cheeks and huffs, fully pouting, still grinding against Sakusa's stomach. The redhead fell slack against Sakusa’s body, fully relying to the raven-haired man for support. Sakusa only laughs fondly at the act. Normally, he’d get annoyed with such behavior, childish and unmatured. But Hinata is an exception amongst all the things he dislikes.

“You’ll be a good boy and wait for me right, Shou?”

Hinata visibly shudders. _Yes, yes i will._ It is more of a demand rather than a request. He _wants_ it to be a demand, wants Sakusa to be selfish and have him whenever, however he wants.

“Okay,” Hinata croaks out shyly. The redhead plants his head in the crook of Sakusa’s neck, feeling the warm skin against his forehead.

Warmth spreads through Sakusa’s chest, one that only happens when he discreetly watches panda videos from his Twitter’s timeline. He realizes that he might be a bit more than just in love with Hinata Shouyou as he watches the sleepiness inviting the redhead into dreamland. Somehow Hinata manages to feal asleep like he weren't grinding his dick into Sakusa minutes ago. The soft, adorable snores and the natural pink of Hinata’s cheeks invite smile onto Sakusa, a fond and genuine one. Sakusa has always identify himself as pansexual, never having a speific preferences in lovers. Until Hinata came in and made him realize that he might be slightly gayer than everything else.

Sakusa lays ginger in his bed carefully, amused that the redhead is still fast asleep and as dead as a rock. His thumb went to caress Hinata’s cheeks one more time with a small smile etched on his lips.

“I like you, Kiyoomi-san.”

Sakusa laughs whole-heartedly, drunken Hinata is truly as endearing and lovely as he can get.

“I like you as much, love.”

Later that night, as Sakusa checks his phone one more time before going to bed, an unexpected text message was sent by an unknown number.

**is the dumbass wit you?**

**i'm assuming this is tsukishima kei.**

**it is**

**now answer my question**

**if the "dumbass" in context is hinata shouyou, then yes.**

**ok**

**sakusa-san**

**??**

**can u like**

**not do the deeds yet**

**hes drunk**

**so even if he says yes, its only dubious consent**

**of course i wouldn't do that.**

**i'm a man of manner just so you know.**

**ik**

**just incase**

**so u do care for shouyou**

**shut up**

**oh?**

**istg if u say a thing ab this convo**

**im gonna end u**

**sure.**

**Author's Note:**

> the more i read this the more i hate it SKJDHKHKA. but I'm constantly editing to reduce my own bitterness but anyway
> 
> here's my [twt](https://twitter.com/shoyofucker) if u wanna follow ;)


End file.
